Transcended Angels
Transcended Angels (초월 7태제, chowol chil-taeje) are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Gaela & Ravengale (KR: 08/Sept) (GL: 24/Apr) *2nd Wave: Mikaela & Farrah (KR: 29/Sept) (GL: 07/Jun) *3rd Wave: Kymael & Fryderyk (KR: 19/Oct) *4th Wave: Llywelyn (KR: 09/Nov) Skill format is as follows: *Normal attack effect *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: ARCH Passive Skill * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Transcended Gaela :Normal Attack ( /Melee): Chance to knock up the target. #'Light Flash ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1586% damage to 1 enemy with 100% certainty. Use only if there is an enemy in the air or against a boss-type enemy. 10.2 sec #'Bloody Dance ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 838% damage to entire enemy party with 100% and removes all "Alter Egos" or pets/summons. 17.9 sec #'A New Leaf' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 45% and ACC by 200 for 10 seconds. In addition, Gaela removes all debuffs on herself every second. 19.9 sec #''Sword'' (Passive 1) Every time Gaela attacks she has a chance to gain the "Sword" buff. The buff lasts for 13.6 seconds and increases her ATK by 18% and is immune to dispel. Stacks up to 7 times. #''Pure Heart'' (Passive 2) Increase friendly party's STR by 30%. Also, for every 1% HP Gaela loses, she gains 1% Damage Reduction. #''Wild Sword Dance'' (MAX) Upon reaching 7 "Sword" stacks, she unlocks "Wild Sword Dance". "Wild Sword Dance" increases her ATK SPD by 170%, ATK by 500% and by 10% additional with each attack for 9 seconds. Also, Gaela gains full immunity in this state, removes buffs from enemies with normal attacks and those cannot miss and will hit 100% . Every time she kills an enemy in this state, she increases its duration by 2 seconds. #''Perfect Shot Chance'' (Ultimate) Every time an ally dies, gains one "Sword" buff. Additionally increases the length of Wild Sword Dance by 2 seconds, stacking up to nine times. Also, when attacking Boss-Type units normal attacks will grant "Sword" buffs with 100% certainty. #''Placeholder'' (ARCH) Each time Gaela kills an enemy, increase her damage by 192% for 24 seconds. Stacks up to seven times and is immune to dispel. Notes: Wild Sword Dance active state is indicated also through the potrait. Transcended Ravengale :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Leaves a mark on targets. Marks cause her escorts to focus attack on the target and increases their damage. #'Fallen Power' (Active 1) Increases entire allied party's boss damage by 75% and damage by 55% for 15.5 seconds. 21 sec #'Sweet Force' (Active 2) Steals 25% ATK and 25% Critical Chance from the enemy with the highest ATK and transfers to her summons. 18.6 sec #'Escorted by Warriors' (Active 3) She invokes Izarc, Samurai of the Red Armor and Izarc of the Blue Armor for 54 seconds. When summons are already maintained on the battlefield, reset summons cooldown, and increase STR by 44% and ATK SPD by 37% for both Izarcs. Effect can stack up to 5 times. 32 sec #''Evil Pledge'' (Passive 1) Invoking Red Izarc causes him to inflict 820% damage to entire enemy party, stuns them and inflicts a bleed debuff. Blue Izarc takes all enemy damage, including DoT (excluding CC debuffs) in Ravengale's stead and reflects 210% of his own ATK (Read notes). #''Benevolence'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Melee damage by 29% and ATK by 24%. #''The Unspoken Promise'' (MAX) Grants 72% additional boss damage to the entire party and doubles her escorts' STA and STR. #''Evil Spirit'' (Ultimate) Increases "Fallen Power" buff by 22% Boss damage and 20% increased damage. Additionally, invokes an additional Izarc, Samurai of the Red Armor when "Escorted by Warriors" is used. #''Fallen Spirit'' (ARCH) Increase the Boss Damage of entire allied party by 78%. Further increase Boss Damage by 24% for every Summon in the party's control. Additionally, increase ATK of Izarcs by 3x. Notes: Evil Pledge: They just state their skills which they will cast in an unmentioned interval. Its an improvement to the deity version, which doesn't mention the skills at all (you can see deity Izarc's skills that we found out in Ravengale the Kind's Additional Information tab, though), but its still not perfect, as no CDs or intervals are mentioned. Izarcs inherit Ravengale's HP on top of their own (their base HP unknown). It is to assume that all other stats behave similarly. Transcended Mikaela :Normal Attack ( /Melee): Inflicts the self inflict debuff on the target. #'White Lotus Priesthood ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Removes all buffs of the target, inflicts 1544% damage and stuns it with 100% certainty for 5.2 seconds. 16.3 sec #'Fighting Master ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 829% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts the self inflict debuff on them for 4.9 seconds. Affected enemies inflict 35% damage back to themselves. 21.6 sec #'Challenge' (Active 3) Increases ATK by 75%, ATK SPD by 52% and grants immunity to self for 9 seconds. Challenges one enemy and removes all buffs. During that time she will use only normal attacks to fight the enemy. All other units on the field are stopped in time until Mikaela finishes her battle. 29 sec #''The Aesthetics of Destruction'' (Passive 1) Her Guardian accompanies her and grants additional effects. Immune to pet removal skills. Mikaela's normal attacks will inflict 100% damage (Read Notes). "White Lotus Priesthood" inflicts additional 755% damage. "Fighting Master" inflicts additional 484% damage. "Challenge" grants additional 590% damage if she can kill the target before 8 seconds have passed. Also, prevent death passives on her targets. #''Extreme Body'' (Passive 2) Grants 30% DEX to entire allied party and recovers 30% of her damage inflicted. #''Good Self-Defense'' (MAX) Gains 20% damage reduction for Melee attacks and 400% damage to all attacks. #''God of Destruction'' (Ultimate) Has a chance to silence for 3 seconds during normal attack. Additionally, increases damage by 15% for 9 seconds and reduces damage received by 10% for self when Mikaela is hit by damage. 2 sec #''Destructive Stamp'' (ARCH) Hitting "Challenge" on a non-Boss Type Unit enemy now causes them to receive 60% of health (which is unclear, probably theirs) as damage. Inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery for 23 seconds and increases Mikaela's ATK by 70% (probably additional 70% as it already increases by 75%). Notes:About the 100% normal attack damage in her passive. Can mean either: #Her damage cannot be reduced below 100% of its damage #The Guardian inflicts all normal attack damage she inflicts (including piercing damage) wich would make it identical to 's Ultimate Passive. See full explanation with Expand Upon release, we confirmed our translations with native Koreans regarding this specific point. Without knowing the game they agreed that it does not mention anything of the Guardian performing any actions as the skill aspects refer to Mikaela as the Subject. That is the basis of thesis 1. However, considering game context and ingame observations, the Guardian seems to inflict partially delayed normal attack damage equal to the main attack, including all piercing damage. In contrast to this basis for 2., Flint would usually phrase such aspects differently, although they are known for inconsistency. Her Guardian is the blue entity like unit behind her, believed to be the embodiment of her maximum potential. He is always present and does not have a duration or able to be removed. He acts like hound. About her time stopping ability: Generally, all units will be stopped, enemy or ally and affected units are labeled with the "restriction" portrait effect. Key Units that are activated at the exact moment of her skill can "slip" past her restriction and fight just as usual. They can even kill Mikaela or her "victim" to end the time-freeze. It also seems like invincibility can prevent units from being affected by the time-freeze. However, the restriction cannot be lifted with "cleanse" or "full immunity" by units that are still able to move. Cooldowns will continue to tick during this state. Transcended Farrah :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Attacks one enemy or recovers and removes debuffs from an ally. #'Seeds of Life' (Active 1) Plants the Seed of Life buff on entire allied party. The buff prevents fatal damage (aka HP dropping below 1; does not prevent instant death) for 12.6 seconds and recovers 840% HP afterwards. (Immune to dispel) 29.2 sec #'Seeds of Nightmare ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Plants the Seed of Nightmare buff on entire enemy party. Each second, the debuff removes one beneficial buff from enemies and inflicts 138% damage for 6 seconds. (Immune to dispel) 16.3 sec #'Seeds of Eden' (Active 3) Plants Seeds of Eden on entire enemy party which activates after 3 seconds to prevent heal recovery for them every 2 seconds over a 6 second duration. 24 sec #''Echo of Forest'' (Passive 1) Farrah is immune to instant-death and recovers 9% of her HP every 2 seconds, in addition to removing one debuff. (Read Notes) #''Warm Touch'' (Passive 2) Increases party STA by 45% and ATK by 10%. #''Blessing of the Forest '' (MAX) 1st active will additionally increase ATK by 34%. 2nd active will inflict additional 1300% damage after its duration. 3rd active will additionally prevent new buffs for the enemies. #''Miracle Seed'' (Ultimate) First active now grants 42% ATK SPD and second active will do an additional 17% damage. #''Seed of Beginning'' (ARCH) The ally bestowed with "Seed of Life" receives 68% increased damage for its duration. Every time an enemy gets a buff removed from "Seed of Nightmare", increase their damage received by 37%. Additionally, every time "Seeds of Eden"'s effect activates, has a chance to remove all buffs from the enemy. Notes: The original descriptions are a little bit different in regard to the 2 second aspect (A cooldown instead of "every 2 seconds" is stated instead). This version should be easier to grasp, however. Transcended Kymael :Normal Attack ( /Melee): Inflicts "Punish" debuff on target and inflicts splash damage. "Punish" prevents targets from critical striking. #'Divine/God's Punishment ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 839% damage to entire enemy party. "Punished" targets suffer another 1411% damage and stuns them for 4.4 seconds with 100% certainty. 17.3 sec #'Absolute Inviolability' (Active 2) Restores 100% HP for one allied party member except for self. Also resets all Cooldowns and increase their ATK by 75% for 13 seconds. This skill can be cast upon Kymael herself if none else is in her party, but does not reset this skill's Cooldown (other skills are reset). 14.3 sec #'Heavenly Protection' (Active 3) Casts a invulnerability shield on self, which is immune to dispel, over 5 seconds. For every second, increases entire allied party's ATK by 19%. (Read Notes) 27.4 sec #''Divine/God's Message'' (Passive 1) Denies attacks on self that strike critically including 100% hits. Also, upon Kymael's death, revives entire allied party with 100% HP. 48 sec #''Divine/God's Mercy'' (Passive 2) Increases allied party's damage by 20%. Also, when battle starts, grants a protective shield of 176% ATK for self. 3 seconds after its disappearance it will regenerate. #''God's Revenge'' (Passive MAX) "Heavenly Protection" will grant entire allied party 17% increased skill damage and a protective shield with 392% strength. #''God's Representative'' (Ultimate) Increases received damage by 55% for enemies affected by the "Punish" (Passive effect) debuff. During "Heavenly Protection"'s channel, now additionally increases damage by 38% for entire allied party. #''Absolute Power'' (ARCH) Increases the damage of entire allied party by 27%. The damage received by entire enemy party is increases by 21%. Additionally, "Heavenly Protection" now grants 36% increases magical damage to entire allied party for 46 seconds, stacking up to seven times. Notes:"Heavenly Protection": She essentially channels for 5 seconds, resulting in her not taking any other actions. Transcended Fryderyk Non-professional note: Yes, that's really his quote. Relevant meme. Flint knows about it. (Apparently, Kr players made fun of that scene too!) :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Reduces ATK SPD of target and inflicts damage to all enemies at once. #'Static Time ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 867% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 6.3 seconds. 18 sec #'Grave of Time ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 840% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit suffer 30% increased debuff time and 30% reduced buff time for 7.1s seconds. 18.9 sec #'The Conductor of Time' (Active 3) Resets the Cooldown of his other active skills and casts them while ignoring their Cooldown for 8 seconds. Fryderyk receives a 140% INT increase during this time and his damage is doubled. This state cannot be removed and is not affected by Cooldown reduction (?). 20.2 sec #''Return Time'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes by 36% for entire allied party. Also, whenever an enemy is revived, Fryderyk will return them to a death-state for 4 seconds (Read Notes). 4 sec #''Climax ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies Cooldown recovery by 15%. Upon his death, he removes all buffs and inflicts 1102% damage to entire enemy party. 1 sec #''Blessing of Time'' (Passive MAX) Doubles his death passive's damage and enemies have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 8 seconds, (during which they suffer from a state where they can not do anything). #''Time's Counterattack'' (Ultimate) "Conductor of Time" now gives Fryderyk 70% increased damage during its duration. Also grants the allied party 20% more damage. #''Controlled Line'' (ARCH) Decreases the Cooldown recovery rate of entire enemy party by 14% and increase their damage received by 28%, in the Arena. Notes: Transcended Llywelyn :Normal Attack: (Damage Type depending on Active skill) Attacks one or all enemies depending on the type of bullet stored. #'Absolute Penetrating Gun ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) When there is only 1 enemy, loads 300 Absolute Penetrating Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume 2 of those bullets to inflict 720% damage and 320% piercing to the target. (Read Notes) 3 sec #'Hell Shot ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) When there are 2 or more enemies, loads 300 Hell Shot Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume 2 of those bullets to inflict 340% damage and 290% damage over time for 6.4 seconds to all enemies. (Read Notes) 3 sec #'Eternal Flame ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Throws Eternal Flame that explodes after 3 seconds, inflicting 817% damage to entire enemy party and stuns them for 12 seconds. Additionally, stunned enemies receive 22% more damage for 6 seconds. 33.2 sec #''Blessing of Rheinmetal'' (Passive 1) Each time Llywelyn loads bullets of any sort, the number of bullets consumed per normal attack increases by 2, up to 16 bullets per attack. #''Blazing Gaze'' (Passive 2) Increases Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 330%. #''Attack Initiation'' (MAX) Whenever Llywelyn loads bullets she increases her normal attack damage by 200% and ATK SPD by 20%, up to 4 times. #''Reinforced Rheinmetal'' (Ultimate) Increases the maximum amount of bullets consumed during normal attack up through "Blessing of Rheinmetal" up to 32. Also when using Absolute Penetrating Bullets, inflict an additional 320% damage to boss-type monsters. When using Hell Shot Bullets, inflict an additional 240% damage to boss-type monsters. #''Spotting Weakness'' (ARCH) Grants 480% Boss Damage to "Absolute Penetrating Bullets" and 300% Boss Damage to "Hell Shot Bullets". Additionally, increases Llywelyn's the normal attack damage by 270%. Notes: For those that get confused, let me explain her skills: Her 1st and 2nd are basically two modes. She switches back and forth between them depending on how many targets there are. This makes her specialized for World Boss as she will choose the necessary mode for each situation. If it helps, try to think of it as Jinx, from League of Legends. She has an orange resource bar underneath her HP bar, which shows her current number of bullets. Category:Tab page Category:Korean